Don't Hide From Me!
by Araea Swiftwind
Summary: See, it isn't as easy as you make it out to be. I won't be a puppy, always running back for attention, even after getting kicked. If Riku wants to make it up to me, then he will. Until then, I will try to move on. LeonRiku
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wrote it, but I didn't come up with the characters or locations. You should all know who really owns them, so don't bother me with the details.

Don't Hide From Me

* * *

I was sitting in the bedroom, listening to the shower running in the adjacent room. Riku was in there, probably lathering up his rock-hard body with that special key lime soap he uses. Anyways, I was sitting there listening intently to the shower, catching the slight changes in sound when Riku would move the shower head to different parts of his body. I knew the exact moment he started cleaning that 'special' place of his. Then, thanks be to God, he started jacking off. I heard the very first moan that left his lips. I heard the change in water pressure as he moved the shower head to a different location. As I was starting to get a hard-on myself, Axel barges into my bedroom and calls, quite loudly, "Yo, Riku! Come on, sweet stuff, we gotta date to keep" 

Obviously, I am totally pissed off. But, does loud-mouth Axel care? NO! He looks at me with a smirk and lets his gaze travel down my body. When he sees my hard-on, I get embarrassed and it wilts immediately. And, of course, he laughs at me. Great, one more thing to be made fun of for. I glare at Axel, but before I get a word in edgewise, Riku steps out of the bathroom in a halo of steam with only a tiny white towel slung low around his waist. His eyes catch Axel first and a smile lights up his face.

"Hey, Ax. I didn't forget about our plans. As you can see, I was just getting ready." Riku gestures to his scantily clad body then to the shower. Then, Riku's beautiful eyes move to me. With one look, Riku has already reversed Axel's effect on me. My rock hard cock has sprung up again and there is nothing I can do now to hide it. I think that Riku notices, but he doesn't say anything. Not to me at least. "So, Ax...think I can change now."

Axel gets this smirk on his face that says, "Sure thing, hun, don't mind me while I stand here and watch," but he actually says, "Sure thing, sweet cheeks. I'll be waiting in the kitchen."

I don't bother getting up, because I know that Riku doesn't care if I am in the room or not. It seems that he doesn't think of me as a person and a gay man, but as an object...like his mirror. I turn to watch him as he lets that tiny towel slip from around his waist and fall to the floor. Riku's impressive cock is only semi-hard, and I have to wonder who exactly caused him to be in such a state. I figure it had to be Axel, because as far as Riku is concerned, I am not even here. Riku moves forward to his dresser and opens the third drawer from the top. He pulls out a cerulean sleeveless tee. He holds it up for me to see and silently asks what I think of it.

"Beautiful, like always. I don't know why you ask me. You have impeccable taste."

Riku looks at me with a frown on his face, "Don't you like helping me, Leon? It gives you an exscuse for seeing me nude all the time. Or would you rather I kick you out too and make you sit in the kitchen with Axel?"

"But...Riku! Why? Why the hell DO you let me stay here? Don't you care that I see every inch of you naked? Or do I mean so little to you?" I finally showed some of my true colors to Riku, and now I wait for his answer.

He looks dumbstruck, and I don't blame him. I did just drop something in his lap that he wasn't expecting. "Leon...I never knew that this arrangement bothered you. I always thought that you liked me, so I let you see me like this so that you would get something out of our relationship."

I exploded, "So, you were just taking PITY on me? I must not mean anything to you for you to so carelessly throw me a bone. I don't need your fucking pity, Riku! Yeah, I like you. Hell, I may even love you, but you're an ass! You knew I liked you, and you never said anything. You let me lok at your body, but don't bother to tell me you don't return my feelings. You keep seeing other men. You don't give a shit about me, and I am starting to think that you never did. You know what Riku?"  
He looks a little pained, but answers me, "What, Leon?"

I look grim, but reply, "I am gone. From you house, from this town, from your life. I won't be used. I won't be pitied. You can kiss my ass...oh wait, why the fuck would you want to? I am just an object to you anyways, right?" I don't give him time to answer. I get up and I leave. I do exactly as I say. Poof, like the smoke that slithers out of the end of one of Cid's cigarrettes.

Later, Cloud told me what happened after I left. Riku fell to the floor with a thump and Axel went running to see what had happened. Riku was lying on the floor, on his side, with tear tracks running down his face. He was curled in on himself, with his arms wrapped around his knees and he was bawling. Axel said that he was mumbling incoherent things about me and misunderstanding, and that someone was an ass. Axel took it to mean that Riku misunderstood me, and I was an ass about it. He figured I probably hit Riku before I left, even though they couldn't find a mark on him. When Cloud told me all this, I defended myself. I told him that I would never hit Riku. Yeah, we had a disagreement, but I didn't touch him.

Cloud asked me why I left, so I told him. "I was in love with him, Cloud. Or rather, I am still in love with him. I confronted him about letting me be his mirror, and he told me the one thing that would make me leave. He told me that he was letting me do it out of pity. He was using my feelings for his personal gain. I got used and he got a talking mirror. He got flattery, without any commitment. He knew how I felt about him, and he kept on seeing other people, as is his right. But he never told me he knew, or that he didn't care."

"Are you sure he didn't care? Maybe he just couldn't tell you how he felt?"

I snorted, "Riku, not be articulate? You must be joking. He ALWAYS has something to say, and he never chokes on his words. He has never failed to tell people what he thought of them."

"I don't know what to tell you then, Leon. But if he started crying after you left, then something had to have been wrong. Riku doesn't cry. And YOU made him cry. I am just trying to put two and two together. And what I am getting is you misunderstood Riku's feelings, and he feels like an ass for letting you. I think you should go back to Destiny Islands and talk to him."

"NO! I told him I am out of his life, and that is where I am going to stay. If he really wants to change what I think, he can bring his ass here to Traverse Town to talk to me. And how will he know how to do that? You are going to tell him that when you go see him like I know you are going to. If he cares for me, then he will show me he does."

Cloud sighed and hung his head. "Leon, you are a hard man to please. If I were in your posistion, I would go running to Riku and make him care for me."

I laugh bitterly, "Yeah, right. Like you are doing with Sephiroth right now? Or even Vincent? I know you are in love with both of them, but you think that neither would ever love you back. You aren't even willing to give Vincent a chance, who has told you point black that he has the hots for you. See, it isn't as easy as you make it out to be. I won't be a puppy, always running back for attention, even after getting kicked. If Riku wants to make it up to me, then he will. Until then, I will try to move on."

Cloud looked disapointed in me, but at this point I didn't really care. I wanted my humilation and pain to go away. I wanted to forget about liking Riku, and forget that Riku didn't like me either. It was high time that I went away to be alone, and now I knew that going to Traverse Town wasn't enough. I had to go farther away, someplace where I couldn't bump into a familiar face. Somewhere where I could truly be alone.

"Cloud, I won't be here when you get back. I am going away."

"Leon...where are you going?"

"If I told you, I couldn't achieve what it is I am trying to achieve by leaving. I want to find peace."

"What if Riku wants to come talk to you? What is he supposed to do? Wait here for you just in case you decide to come back?"

"I don't care. I need peace."

"Leon, you are being selfish!"

"So what? Why can't I be selfish if I want to?"

"Because if you are, then what happens to the rest of us? We don't want you to disappear."

"Well, that really is too bad. I want to be gone, so I am leaving." I was done with this conversation. I got up slowly and walked towards the door. I didn't care at this point if I said goodbye to Coud, or if he just watched me leave. I had to get away from these painful memories.

Cloud let me go, everyone did. I managed to hide myself away at Hollow Bastion successfully for two years. It was ecacty two years to the day that Riku finally found me. I was sitting in the massive library on the second floor reading one of my favorite magazines when he calmly waltzed in and sat down in the chair next to me. I never even bothered to look up. I didn't have to. I heard and felt him walk into the library. I almost jumped out of my skin when I felt him sit down next to me. I finished the section of the article I was on and placed the magazine down on the tabletop.

"What can I do for you Riku?"

I could tell he was pissed off. "You fuckhead! I spent the last two years looking for you, and all you have to say is, 'What can I do for you?'! What the hell is your problem? You're the one that told Cloud to tell me to come and find you should I want to change your opinion on me. So what do I do? I come to change it, but you aren't around. That first month I waited around Traverse Town, thinking you might come back after a little while of self-reflection. But you didn't. So then I went back to Destiny Islands, thinking that perhaps you went there to find me. But you didn't do that either. Now I'm 0 for 3. So, I start visiting all the nearby worlds, trying to find you. But I fail again. For two years, minus one month, I have been scouring the worlds for your sorry ass, and go figure...here you are. One the one world that you would readily go to be away from people. I suppose I should have known better, but I suppose that I figured you had changed."

"Is there a point to this tale?"

He almost hit me. I could feel the anger radiating off of him. "Leon, I like you. Hell, I may even love you, but you're an ass! I wanted to tell you that I was wrong to let you think that I was using you. I wanted to let you know that I do care about you. I wanted to tell you that there was no other person on any world that I would let sit in my bedroom and watch me change. You should know, in all of our years together, that I never once let one of my dates stay in that room with me. No matter HOW LONG they had been dating me. I don't know if you knew it, but I never slept with any of them either. You are the only person who has ever seen me naked, with the exception of boys in gym class in the showers, and my mom. And none of them count, because that wasn't really willing. I do care so much about you, but you are too much of a selfish ass to let me tell you that."

"Riku, you just did tell me that. And did I once inturrupt you?"

He stopped and thought about that for a second. "No. You didn't. You haven't ever inturrupted me."

I sighed then, and leaned forwards, towards my silver-haired God. "Riku, I love you. I have always loved you, and I always will love you. We both know I am an ass, and I don't deserve you."

Riku smiled then, a heartwarming smile, and leaned in and kissed me. "No, you don't deserve me. I am a punishment. Be happy about it and take your medicine." He kissed me again. With tongue this time. I was in heaven. Or, as Riku put it, in Hell. I didn't care. I was in love with Riku, helplessly and hopelessly, and very very happily.

Fin

* * *

A/N: So, what did everyone think of this one? I know you all must have an opinion if you managed to get this far. I know I was suposed to be working on Fall Troubles, but I just don't have inspiration for that one yet. Honestly, I don't know if I will ever get to the sequels of Summer Heat. I guess it just seems like it can stand alone. But, anyways, I have other things to be working on. I am still working on The Fanfic, and The Light At The End Of The Tunnel, and I am trying to work on Divine Wind. I was reading over the stuf I have done for the next chapter, but my beta wasn't feeling up to writing at the moment, and niether was I, so we didn't wind up making much progress at all. I do kind of feel like scrapping it, but I don't really want to do that to all of my readers. I might see if Jayden wants to finish it for me, or at least give me some inspiration for writing it myself. My writing is probably going to slow down soon, because it is time for me to work on going to University in the fall. I have applications due and FAFSA and other scholarship stuff to do, so I will be busy. Plus, I am still working, and school resumes on Monday. And Wednesday I have my drive test so I can get my liscence. But anyways, that is just a heads up from me. I might put all this stuff in my profile, but no one really reads that important drivel anyways. But really, if anyone ever wants to know what is going on with me and my stories, especially if I have been quiet for awhile, then look there. I do update it fairly frequently. Please review this story, and go and read some of my other stuff too, please please!

Yuki


	2. Payback with a Twist

Don't Hide From Me

Chapter Two: Payback with a Twist

I was lounging on the couch watching 'Atlantica Idol' when guess who decided to strut in to the room in nothing more that a very VERY small blue towel? Yes, I guess he was trying to get back at me for that shower incident. We were in his house in Traverse Town. He decided that Hollow Bastion wasn't the best place for a couple, a couple who might be raising a family. A FAMILY?! I was so shocked I nearly spit out the Mountain Dew I was drinking. I mean, I have always wanted children, but LEON? He totally isn't the type to want to be a father. But, we talked about it, and we decided that in a year or so we are going to adopt one of the orphans from Destiny Islands. So many of the children there were orphaned after the first fight with Ansem and the heartless. Even more are parentless now.

So, anyways, back to the point at hand. The rather LARGE point, might I add. Leon is standing to the side of the couch, and I can't help but turn every few seconds to look at him instead of watching my show. "Leon...you're being a distraction. Can't you drip water in the other room?" I really didn't want him to go, but if he stayed...I would totally jump him right here in the living room. Wait...what is wrong with that?

Leon looks at me pointedly, "So, you want me to 'drip water' elsewhere? I see." He slowly turned around, making sure that the towel slid down his hips just a little bit more before he left. I started to get up to follow him, when someone knocked on the front door. GRRR! I was sooo close! Anyways, I went to the front door and flung it open in my anger. It was Axel, with a bottle of merlot and a bouquet of flowers.

"What the hell? Axel...who are those for?" I asked angrily.

He smiled prettily at me and handed me the merlot. "The wine is for you, and these lovely flowers are for your adorable boyfriend for letting me come over for dinner. You did know he invited me, right?"

I was sooo fuming. LEON!! How could he do this to me? I wanted to get boned sooo bad, buuuut nooooo! He had to invite my ex over for dinner. Dinner and a schmooze, I bet. I was pissed. Leon casually stepped out of the bedroom fully dressed. He had a smirk on his face. I could tell something was up.

"So, how are you Axel? It has been so long since we've seen each other. Two and a half years, right?" Leon extended his hand and shook Axel's. Axel had this "I-so-want-you" smile on his face, and much to my surprise, an actually, bona fide growl came out of my mouth. Both Axel and Leon looked at me, and then Leon did something odd...: He laughed! I about pissed myself. I was scared and trying not to laugh at the same time.

"Well," Leon moved on, "shall we move into the living room for some drinks while dinner is cooking?"

Axel nodded toward my lover and we all moved into the living room. I sat down on the large, semi-circular couch, and Axel sat down on the overstuffed chair next to the fireplace. Leon sat next to me. I was eagerly looking at Axel, expecting him to start talking first, but instead it was silent for a few moments. We really didn't know how to entertain people, as out conversation skills attested to. Leon stepped up to the plate and uncorked the merlot. He was going to pour us all some, but then he realized he forgot the glasses.

I blushed a little, but then got up and offered to get the glasses myself. I could hear, after I left, them starting to converse freely. That gave me pause. So, I was the problem? I was stopping them from talking? I slumped to the floor and wrapped my arms around my knees. I couldn't believe it. I wondered if they would even come in here to check and see if I found the glasses okay.

Not three minutes after I left the living room, Leon came in looking for me. First, he looked over the bar, and didn't see me. "Riku...where are you love?" I didn't make a noise. I was feeling so low. So what, he came looking for me, but he'll leave again in a moment when he doesn't get a response. But I was wrong.

"RIKU! Where are you, you selfish prick?" He slowly walked around the bar island and into the actual kitchen. He looked down after scanning what he could see and noticed me on the ground. He got this panicked look in his eyes and rushed over to me. "Oh, Riku! Are you okay, love? Did you hurt yourself? Do you need a band-aid?"

I almost laughed at how comical he was being. "No, mother. I'm fine. I was just feeling bad, so I sat down."

"What's wrong, Hun? Do you think it's the flu?" Leon looked genuinely worried, and it made me start to feel even worse.

"NO! I'm not sick, I just feel bad. Leave it alone!" I exploded at Leon. He looked sucker-punched. I didn't mean to hurt him, but I guess I did anyways.

"I'm sorry Riku. I didn't mean to butt in where I didn't belong. I'll go and tell Axel to go home. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Leon looked like I just told him that I hated him or something, and now I felt like a slug. Or a heartless.

"Leon, don't. I'm the one that is sorry. I'm an ass. You know that. I don't deserve you, but I have you. Though, at the rate that I am going, I won't have you for long. Please don't make Axel go home. You go ahead and talk, and I'll bring out the wine glasses, okay?" He looked at me skeptically at first, but then nodded. Before he left, I got up and pulled him close to me.

"I love you, Squall 'Leon' Leonhart. I will always love you, and I hope you will always love me too. Okay, enough sappy goodness for one evening." I kissed him on the cheek, then patted his behind to get him moving, and to feel his nice, firm butt. He smiled at me and left the room. I heaved a melodramatic sigh and pulled down two wine glasses. I was in no mood to socialize now. Leon would understand...eventually.

As I walked out of the kitchen, I caught Leon's eye. He gave me another small smile and patted the spot on the couch next to him. I ignored the gesture and walked over to Axel instead. I could see, when I looked at Leon in the glass of the fireplace screen, that he was puzzled at my action. I handed Axel his wine glass, then walked over to Leon. I held out his, and that is when he noticed that I didn't have a glass for myself.

"No, Riku...that's okay. You take that one, and I'll go back and get myself one in the kitchen." Leon moved to get up, but a gently placed hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Hun, you know I am not feeling very well. I think I am going to just lie down and try to ride this out, okay?" Then I whispered in his ear as I pressed the glass in his hand, "Please don't make a big deal about this."

Leon nodded subtly to make sure that Axel didn't catch on, and said, "Sure thing, babe. I'll bring you a plate when dinner is ready. I know roast beef, new potatoes and baby carrots are your favorite." He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks, love. It was nice seeing you again, Axel. I hope everything is wonderful." Axel nodded once to me and gave me a friendly smile.

"I hope you feel better soon, Riku. Can't have you incapacitated for too long, can we?" I gave a jovial wave as I walked down the hallway to mine and Leon's room.

The bed was neatly made, but that made no difference to me. I flung myself on the bed on my stomach and lay there, not willing to roll over, even for air. I just wanted to sink into the bed and disappear for a little while. I knew that Leon would never understand. I knew that no one would ever understand how I was feeling right now. I lay there on the bed for about twenty minutes before my door opened. I thought it a bit odd, seeing as dinner wasn't going to be ready in another fifteen minutes, but I figured that it was probably Leon coming to check on me.

I was wrong. Axel quietly slipped into the room and walked over to the bed. I could just bet that he was staring at my ass. After all, it was the side that was facing him as he walked in. Anyways, he sat on the edge of the bed and sighed.

Before I even got a word in edgewise, Axel started speaking, "I know you probably think that no one understand how you feel right now. I bet you even think that you are the only one in the world who feels so dark inside. Well, guess what sweet-cakes. You're dead wrong. I know how you feel, and there are plenty of people scattered around these worlds that feel the same exact way you do. I was one of them, before Roxas so long ago. Roxas was one of them too, until me. And all of the other nobodies. We all felt that way, but for us that was everyday. No light. Ever. Until Roxas came along, the only thing I ever 'felt' was apathy and darkness. I could feel hate. I could feel rage. But never once could I feel the happiness you feel. Not until Roxas.

"And guess what, wise guy. I am starting to feel that way again, now that Roxas is gone and your dick took a liking to Leonhart instead of me. Roxas was the one thing that kept me sane, kept me whole, kept me feeling. I bet your thinking now, 'what has this got to do with me', aren't you? Well, not much. Nothing more than proving that there are people who feel like you. And proving that you can get over it. If you want to, and you have someone to help you. I bet Leon would be more than happy to talk about it, but I can tell that you aren't telling him what is really bothering you. You're letting it fester inside you like a nasty wound. Then, when it gets real bad, you'll explode with pain, and Leon will leave...all because you didn't warn him how you were feeling.

"Roxas used to do that to me. S'ow I know how you are feeling. I learned my lesson. Now you learned yours. I thought you what you need to know. Now, go and tell lover boy how you feel." But, as I rolled over to actually reply to Axel, I saw Leon standing in the doorway. I had no idea how long he had been standing there, but I know he was there long enough to know that something was wrong with me, and Axel knew what it was.

"Riku...what haven't you been telling me?" Leon looked a little hurt.

"Hey, that's my cue. I'll go check on that dinner of yours." Axel quietly bowed out of the room, leaving Leon and me alone to talk.

"Riku...tell me."

I sighed and fully sat up, looking my lover in the eyes. "Leon, I have some problems. And I...I didn't know how to tell you about them, so I held it in."

Leon looked really worried now, and moved next to me on the bed and held one of my hands. "Is it serious, Riku?"

I looked at him, then having had too much eye contact, lowered my head. "Yeah...it kinda is. I really should have told you sooner, but I was afraid to. You don't know what the darkness is like, Leon. I HATE it. I feel trapped, like I did when Ansem was in control of me. I don't want to go back to that place, but I already have. When I was in the kitchen, and I heard you and Axel talking so freely after I left...it hurt. I felt so bad." I took a deep breath and continued. "I felt like you both didn't need me. I felt like I was useless. That I should just fade away. I don't want to fade away, Leon."

He leaned over and wrapped his arms around me. Him holding me was the thing that finally did it. I started crying, not able to contain it anymore. Leon slowly rocked me with him, and I started to feel a little better. "Riku, Hun, I don't want you to fade away either. I don't want to be without you ever again. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

I looked at my boyfriend, pulling myself away from him a bit, and spoke solemnly, "I really don't think there is a lot you can do for me. Keep holding me when I'm sad. Make sure to ask how I am if I'm not smiling, moaning, whathaveyou. If something looks off, investigate. But don't assume that I am having a psychotic break or something. Just, make sure that I am okay. And if I say I am, I'm probably not, but don't push unless I run away...like I did tonight. But, most importantly, right now you can take me by the hand and lead me into the dining room so that I can get some of your good cooking into my stomach. I am sooo hungry right now."

Leon laughed at me, but moved away all the same. He extended his hand out to me, and pulled me up when I placed my hand in his. We casually walked out of the room together, me leaning into him, and him holding me up like the pillar he was. Axel looked over at us as we walked into the dining room. The food was already on the table, the table set, and three dark red glasses of wine sat in front of each place setting. I smiled at Axel, and he smiled back at the both of us.

Axel walked over to us and pulled Leon away from me. He escorted him to the chair at the head of the table, then pulled out the chair for him. Leon looked at Axel in bewilderment, but sat down all the same. Axel then moved over to me and repeated the process, sitting me down to the right of Leon. He then took his place to the left of him. Leon relaxed a bit as we were all settled in to our places. He leaned over his place and pulled the roast closer to him so that he could carve it.

"Would you like a large portion, or a small portion?" He casually asked Axel. Axel seemed to ponder this for a moment before letting loose a wide smile.

"I think I would like a large piece, please. Thanks for asking." Axel leaned in a bit as he spoke, gently but harmlessly flirting.

Leon then turned his beautiful, stormy eyes to me. I almost melted under that gaze. "So, Riku...how much do you want?"

I couldn't help but sit there and stare at him, utterly speechless. After a few moments I regained some of my mind, and answered him. "Ummm...I'll t-take anything."

Both Leon and Axel were staring at me as if I had two heads or something. I didn't know what to say or do to get there attention off of me, but luckily for me, I didn't have to worry. The oven chose that moment to chime, and Leon got a startled look on his face, before he jumped up and ran into the kitchen. I shared a puzzled look with Axel before I looked down at my plate. That is when I noticed it was still empty. Well, I couldn't start eating then, could I?

Leon came back in to the room after a few moments. When Axel gave him a quizzical look, he explained, "The pie," and sat back down in his spot. He looked lost for a moment. Then he looked around the table, to orient himself, I'm sure, and noticed that I still didn't have any meat on my plate. He picked up a medium sized slab of meat and gently placed it on my plate. After that, the three of us scooped up some potatoes and carrots and started eating. That continued on for a few moments before I stopped eating.

This whole dinner seemed odd. No one was talking, and the only sound to be heard was the clinking of silverware and the occasional click as a glass was set back down on the table. I couldn't take it anymore. "Why is everything so quiet?"

Axel and Leon looked at each other, and then me. Axel responded first, "Well, I don't know. Leon and I were talking fine earlier."

Leon winced as Axel said that. "Umm, Axel..." With a slight shake of his head, Leon was signaling to Axel to not bring that up. Axel really didn't get the picture.

He spoke again, "What? We were talking about all sorts of things when Riku went to get the glasses."

I looked down at my half-empty plate to avoid the conversation. Leon placed one of his pale, cool hands against mine and gave it a slight squeeze. I felt a little better; at least I knew now that Leon didn't want me to go away so that he could talk to Axel without me. Axle was still talking, but I was ignoring him. I knew that Leon didn't want me to go, but I was feeling uncomfortable, so I got up swiftly and made my way back to the bedroom.

Axel paused his rambling for a moment when I got up. After I left the room, Leon followed me. He caught up to me in the hallway, right outside our bedroom door. "What's wrong, Riku?"

I turned to look at my lover of three months. "Leon, I know we haven't been together long, but I really love you."

"Riku, what does that have to do with anything?" Leon was looking really puzzled.

"Leon," I started slowly, unsure of how to say what I knew I must say. "I don't think...that I can do this anymore."

"Do what, Riku? What's wrong? Can't we work through whatever it is?" Leon really wanted to fix this. I thought that perhaps he was getting scared of what I was saying to him.

I moved closer to Leon and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you, I do, but when I am with you...I dunno. I guess it isn't when I am with you alone, but when we are with other people. I feel...I feel like I don't belong there. Like I don't belong with you. I can't stand to feel that way anymore."

Leon's eyes reflected the hurt and bewilderment that I was sure he felt at my confession. "Riku...what are you trying to say?"

I released him and turned around so that I was facing the door. "Leon...I think I need to go away for awhile. To try and figure out what I want and who I am. If I can't be comfortable with you around other people, then I have a problem. I need to go fix it."

Leon turned me around, and when I looked into his stormy eyes, I saw rage. "Riku, how dare you try to do this to me. The SAME damn thing that I pulled on you, you are doing to me. You don't need to go anywhere to fix whatever you think is wrong. All you need is me. Maybe we should go away, on an extended vacation, and spend that time getting to know each other. Maybe if you were more secure in our relationship, you wouldn't feel so bad."

Exasperatedly I cried, "Leon, you just don't get it! I am broken, and I need to be alone to fix myself!"

Before Leon could yell back at me, Axel came into the hall. "Guys, come into the living room so that you can work this out comfortably. I think that if the two of you were to sit down and calmly discuss this, you would come to an agreement." The three of us walked slowly into the living room. This time, Axel and Leon sat on the couch, and I sat in the overstuffed chair next to the fireplace.

"Axel," I began in earnest, "What do you think I should do? You've been through this. You said so earlier."

Axel looked at me, then looked away. "Roxas and I never had these sorts of problems. We couldn't really run away from things, being in Organization XII. We worked everything out as we came to it. Of course, Roxas and I were best friends before we got into the relationship as well. I don't know how to really help you. The only thing I can say is that what Leon is suggesting makes the most sense to me. If the two of you work on your relationship without anyone else interrupting or interfering, then it seems that you would be able to fix things faster."

I was angry. Of course Axel would take Leon's side. Why would anyone agree with me? I got up and went back to the bedroom. No one followed me, but I could hear hushed voices in the other room.

"Leon, just let him go for now. If you pursue him now, then he will just explode at you."

"But Axel, he told me to go after him when he runs away. I can't just sit here and let the man I love leave me."

"I understand that, but he is really angry right now. Do you want him to take it out on you, then have him feel guilty about it later? Don't you think he feels bad enough?"

I was leaning against the wall and listening to the conversation. Leon was really upset about this, and he actually listened to me when I told him that I wanted him to follow me. I almost went back in to the living room and gave him a hug, but instead I continued to listen.

"Leon...please don't break down. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Ax...it is just that...that...I want to make him so happy...but no matter...no matter what I do...I fail. This really is all my fault. I mean, if I would just stop inviting people over, then he wouldn't have to feel uncomfortable."

"Leon, you can't pin this all on yourself. Riku is right to some extent. He does have a problem. It isn't normal to feel such anxiety around some people, but not others. I really think that you should take Riku somewhere where you won't be disturbed and try to work out your differences."

"What differences? It isn't like we are fighting. He's just feeling uncomfortable. Like I am now. I don't want to talk about this with you anymore, Axel."

"Leon, don't be like that."

"Don't tell me what to do, AXEL. Just, take what is left of your wine and leave. I need to talk to Riku before he leaves me."

I was leaning there, speechless. Leon was actually kicking Axel out. And he was worried about me leaving. I heard him getting up, so I swiftly ran into the bedroom and acted like I was packing up my suitcase. When he entered the room, my back was to him and I was leaning over my suitcase with clothes in my hands. I wasn't going to leave, but I was going to act like I was. Maybe Leon would try to keep me here, and then I could "suddenly" change my mind and we would be happy.

Leon walked over to me and wrapped his strong arms around my waist. "Don't leave me, Riku. I made that mistake once, and it kept us away from each other for two years. I love you too much to let you go."

I smiled to myself. I knew that Leon could't see it, but I was really happy. I had gotten what I had wanted. No, I hadn't orchestrated the whole thing. Before, I had really wanted to leave. But, after hearing the things that Leon was saying about me, I couldn't possibly leave now. I needed him, and it was clear that he needed me too. So I turned around in his embrace.

"Leon...I'm not going anywhere. I just realized, a few minutes ago, that I need you. And that you need me too."

Leon looked at me with puzzled eyes. "If that is true, Riku, why are you still packing?"

I hadn't thought about that. I couldn't tell him the truth, that I was only doing it to make him think that I was still leaving so that he would stop me and I would agree and we would live happily ever after. That would make it sound as if I was never going to leave in the first place, which isn't true. So, I thought quickly, and decided to do something that would make Leon happy and save my ass.

"Hun, I think that we should go away someplace. Someplace where we can be alone and 'work' on our relationship."

Leon looked at me as if I were crazy for a moment, then his eyes softened. "I would love that, Riku. We haven't had much alone time since we moved in here. I think that our relationship would benefit from some more."

Bringing my legs up to Leon's waist, I made sure that he was holding me before I kissed him silly. Our mouthes melded together in a sensual kiss and his hands were wondering my body: my hair, my back, my ass. Mine weren't so innocent either. They started out tangled in his hair, then slowly made their way down his body, not stopping until they had come between us and I was cupping his penis. Leon let out a husky moan and I reveled in it. We fell over on the bed, disregarding my half-full suitcase and the small pile of clothes there as well. We made out passionately, until that gave way to passionate love making. It was a blissful night, all other things forgotten, including the wonderful dinner and dessert that Leon had made earlier. We weren't really hungry for that anyways. Suffice it to say that I was getting satisfied.

Fin!

* * *

A/N: Sooo...this was actually an unplanned chapter. I got a review asking me to add more to this story, so...here is the second chapter. If people like this one, then I might keep on adding chapters, one at a time. They can almost stand on their own, but there will be small things that link them together. If you can find the one major thing that links this chapter to the last chapter, I will let the one who finds it first request a certain story of their choosing. The person who finds the right link will be able to suggest a story of the fandom of their choosing and I will try to write it, providing I know the fandom that they ask for. I will write this story for them, and they will be mentioned. And, if they want, I will even add them into the story. So, everyone hunt for the link, then send in your answer via review, and while you are at it, leave a comment about what you think of this chapter. And if you haven't reviewed the last chapter, review that one too, please. Thanks to all my readers.

Yuki of the Kamikaze


End file.
